Dragonball GT 3: Passion
by rylansato
Summary: Vegeta finds out that the spawn of Raditz, Scatter has been seeing his daughter Bra. Scatter is forbidden by Vegeta and Trunks to see Bra but that won't stop the nephew of Goku.
1. Shock

Author's Note: Of course I don't own DBZ but I do own Scatter, Ion, Camino, Leeta and Okara. This story along with two others occurs during the year gap in the Dragonball GT: Combination story and before the Dragonball GT: Shattered Reflection story. All of my Dragonball stories follow the actual timeline and are in a specific order. So, please read, enjoy and please review. Thanks.

Dragonball GT: Passion

_Passion: It lies in all of us. Sleeping, waiting, although unwanted, unbidden, it will stir. Open its jaws and howl. _

"BRA!" Bulma yelled up the stairs to her daughter.

The kitchen was a total mess. Her daughter had tried to make lunch and food was everywhere.

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Woman," Vegeta said from the kitchen doorway, "Why are you screaming? I told you I had a head ache."

He was holding an ice pack to his head.

"Oh…Sorry Vegeta," Bulma crossed her arms, "But do you see this mess?"

"Yes I am clearly aware of this."

"Then why are you so calm?"

He chuckled, "Because," he smirked, "I don't have to clean it up."

Her jaw dropped and her face turned into anger.

"VEGETA YOU JERK!"

He dropped the ice pack and held his ears.

"GAH!" he screeched.

She smirked at him.

_Maybe I could use this head ache of his to my advantage._

"Vegeta," She said in a tone that told him she was up to something, "Please go get Bra and make her clean this up."

"No."

His face was expressionless.

She grinned, "If you don't I'll scream."

"What? Woman that is no way to treat a prince." he was keeping his voice down so that his head ache wouldn't be as bad. He was also finding it very hard to control his temper.

"Go get Bra," she said calmly.

"I said no." still expressionless.

"IF YOU DON'T GO GET BRA RIGHT NOW…" she continued to scream as Vegeta held his ears and winced in pain.

_ARGH! Curse that woman! How dare she?_

"FINE I'LL DO IT!"

She shut up and grinned at her victory. Vegeta made his way up the stairs.

_Poor guy…well at least I have a weapon against him now._

Vegeta had been having these head aches for weeks now. It was completely tearing him apart. At first he tried to ignore it, but he failed. They had gotten so bad that he couldn't even train. But he still refused to go to the doctor.

So he made his way up the stairs and to his daughter's room. He reached the door. Instead of knocking he just opened it. He almost fainted at what he saw.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he winced in pain as his head ache just got worse.


	2. Forbidden

"DADDY!" she gasped.

"WHAT IN THE ….WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted at her, despite his overwhelming head ache, "AND YOU!" He glared at the man in his daughter's bed, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT BED!"

The man was terribly afraid of Vegeta and jumped up and out of the bed.

"AHH! GET BACK IN THE BED!" Vegeta screamed in horror. The man before him was completely naked, "GET BACK IN THE BED!"

Bra felt like she was about to have a heart attack. Her father had just caught her in bed with Scatter.

"BRA, GET SOME CLOTHES ON AND GET OUT OF HERE! ME AND RADITZ'S SPAWN HAVE SOME THING WE NEED TO DISCUSS!"

Her eyes began to water and she threw the comforter around her, jumped out of bed and running out of the room. Leaving Scatter in the room with Vegeta…being covered only by a sheet.

Scatter took a deep breath and prepared to be blasted to the next dimension.

Bra ran down the stairs as fast as she could. Her tears were running down her cheeks. Bulma had heard the screaming and was going up the stairs. They ran into each other.

"Bra?" her mother pulled her into her arms, "What's wrong honey?"

All the 18 year old girl could say was, "Daddy…"

Bulma furrowed her brow.

_Why is she only wearing a blanket…oh Kami…_

"What's going on Bra?"

Before Bra could answer her mother they heard Vegeta yell.

"GALLIC GUN, FIRE."

"SWEET KAMI!" Bulma let go of her daughter and ran up the rest of the steps.

She opened Bra's bedroom door. There was a huge hole in the wall, where the window should be. She ran over to it and peered out. That was when she saw…Vegeta had Scatter by the neck and was choking the life out of him. She could barely make out what was being said, but she already had a pretty good guess. He must have caught them in bed together….

_Wait a minute…DEAR KAMI! MY DAUGHTER AND RADITZ'S SON! _

Then she heard it.

"YOU WORTHLESS LOW CLASS BOY! AND TO THINK THAT I ONCE THOUGHT OF YOU AS MY OWN!" Vegeta had a small ball of energy in his hand and was about to hit Scatter in the stomach, "I'LL SEND YOU TO ANOTHER DIMENSION FOR THIS! YOU CAN JOIN THAT PATHETIC FATHER OF YOURS!"

Scatter shut his eyes tightly. He was only wearing his pants. Vegeta hadn't given him time to fully dress.

_Well…this is it…I should have known this would happen…guess I'll be seeing you soon father…_

He opened his left eye to see what was going on. Vegeta had lowered his ki and loosened his death grip. Bulma was standing beside him. She had grabbed his arm, and was trying her best to calm the enraged Vegeta down.

"Now Vegeta…calm down, think about what you are doing."

"I AM THINKING WOMAN!"

She bit her lip.

"No Geta…you aren't…you don't really want to kill Scatter," She said calmly. She was staring into his eyes.

Usually Bulma was the only person that could calm the Prince down, but this time it wasn't working.

"Yes…" he narrowed his eyes in a threatening way, "I do."

Scatter stared in horror as Vegeta turned back to him. In a cold, emotionless voice Vegeta said, "Are you ready to die boy?"

Scatter swallowed hard. Vegeta put his hand to Scatter's stomach and powered up a ki blast. Just as he was about to shoot him with it Bra came running outside in a robe.

"DADDY NO!" she screeched in horror.

Vegeta let out an agitated growl and turned his head to the right, facing his daughter.

"Bra, get back in the house," He said calmly…too calmly.

"Daddy," She was now on her knees beside him, "Please don't do this."

Her eyes were filled with water.

"Bra listen to what your father says," Bulma said in a low choked voice.

"NO!" she screamed in rage, "DADDY PUT SCATTER DOWN!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his daughter, "Do not speak to me in that tone young lady!"

She began to cry, "Papa please…please don't do this."

Vegeta turned back to Scatter and growled. Scatter was shaking with fear.

"You _should_ be afraid boy," he hissed, then tightened his grip, "No spawn of Raditz is going to lay a finger on my daughter," he growled a deadly growl.

Scatter was turning blue. Bulma put her face in her hands hand began to cry. Bra sat there on her knees with tears rolling down her cheeks. She was trying her best to scream, but nothing would come out.

Vegeta let go of Scatter's neck and Scatter hit the dirt like a sack of potatoes. Bulma felt her heart drop. Bra gasped. Vegeta looked down at the body of Scatter, beaten and bruised.

"The only reason that I am sparing your life is because of my daughter. I will not have her hating me because of such rubbish!" He turned to Bra and his wife, "Well I hope you are happy Bra."

"Daddy…" tears began to fall from her cheeks.

Bulma looked similar to her daughter except she was standing.

"Vegeta…you don't mean that…" she was trying to convince herself also.

He didn't even speak to them. He turned his glare back down at Scatter, who was now wincing in pain and looking up at him also.

"If you so much as come within 100,000 miles of my house or the presence of my family I will tear you limb from limb," his tone was icy and full of hate, "Do I make myself clear?"

Scatter only nodded.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled through her sobs, "he just nodded to you…don't you think you have done enough!"

Bulma was heart broken. This was her best friend's adoptive son for Kami's sake. She just couldn't bear it. Even though he and her daughter did what they did, Bulma still cared for Scatter. She practically raised him. He was always over her home doing something with Trunks.

_Oh gods…How is Trunks going to react to this?_

"ANSWER ME WITH RESPECT BOY!" Vegeta's yelling snapped her from her thoughts.

Bra was screaming for her father to leave him alone.

"Y…Yes s…sir," he said through his pain.

Vegeta growled and looked at the Saiyan with pure disgust and hate.

"I don't know what possessed you to do such a thing with her.

Bulma knew that look very well…he could snap at any moment…

"Now…GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!"

Bra was wailing with tears. Bulma tried to comfort her daughter. Scatter took off in the air.

"Vegeta, for Kami's sake…couldn't you have just…"

He cut her short.

"JUST WHAT BULMA? LET THEM CONTINUE AND THEN POLITLY ASK… 'Oh excuse me Scatter, but could you please not do that again?'…WELL WOMAN…IS THAT WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE?"

He didn't even give her a chance to answer. He stormed into the house fuming with anger. Bulma helped her crying daughter to her feet, and into one of the guest rooms…after all…there was a huge hole in Bra's wall.

"Will he ever forgive me momma?" she asked as she wiped her tears.

"Of course he will Bra, just give your father time. If there is one thing I know, it's your father…"

She stopped talking when she realized her daughter had cried herself to sleep. Quietly she got up and left the room. She made her way down stairs.

_I wonder where he's gone?_

Bulma looked around the room and then walked into the kitchen. And there Vegeta was…his face in his hands and shaking.

_IS HE CRYING?_

She walked over to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Geta?" She asked quietly.

He turned his head toward her at a speed that human eyes could keep up with.

"Don't touch me right now Bulma…I would hate to do something I would regret later."

He wasn't crying at all…in fact he was shaky with rage…completely the opposite of what Bulma had suspected.

She didn't move her hand. She had never been afraid of the prince…and she wouldn't start now.

"Talk to me honey," she said as soothingly as she could.

"Woman…get your hand off of my shoulder," he said through clenched teeth.

"No…not until you calm down."

He narrowed his eyes at his aqua haired wife, "I am calm," he said calmly…WAY too calmly.

She stroked his face, "Vegeta… you are not… god…I haven't seen you this angry since…"

He cut her short again.

"Well Bulma _dear,_" he said in an angry mocking tone, "I can't believe you are taking it this calmly. DON'T YOU EVEN CARE THAT RADITZ'S SP…"

She put her finger to his lips with tears in her eyes, "Please calm down…this whole thing is tearing me to pieces."

His face softened a bit…a bit mind you…not a lot, he still looked like he would kill the next person that walked into the room.

"Bulma…" his head fell, "I just…I should have _killed_ him, at least then I would feel a little better."

Bulma bit her lip. She knew it must have taken a lot for him to show mercy toward Scatter.

"Everything's going to be fine Vegeta," she gave a faint grin. She was holding back her tears.

He was finally calming down.

But then the front door opened…..


	3. Trunks Finds Out

The door opened and in strolled Trunks. He had just got back from a meeting.

"Hey mother," he sat his suitcase down on the table, and took a seat across from Vegeta.

"What's got you so angry dad?"

Vegeta gave a low growl.

"Whoa," Trunks sat back in his seat, "What's wrong?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and Bulma began to rub his shoulders, hoping to calm him down…he was starting to get tense again.

"None of your concern boy," he said in a flat tone.

"Whatever," Trunks said wistfully. He was used to his dad acting like this, "Say, have you guys seen Scatter? I ne…"

Vegeta jumped up from the table at the mere mention of Scatter's name, stopping Trunks in mid sentence.

"Vegeta," Bulma said firmly, "Calm down!"

"Listen to me boy," he said in a dangerous voice, "I don't want you to EVER speak to him again, or even **mention his name **in the presence of this family!"

Trunks' looked shocked and furrowed his brow, "_What_! Why?"

Bulma took in a deep breath.

_Here we go again._

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT SACK OF LOW CLASS SCUM DID?"

Trunks' eyes grew wide.

"Dad…what…" he had no idea what to say.

_Gods…it's been a while since I've saw him like this…_

"THAT SCUM…"

Bulma slapped him in the back of the head

"Calm down!"

"FINE!"

He turned back to Trunks, "That scum that you call your friendslept with your little sister." He said in a deadly tone.

Now it was Trunks' turn to look angry, "WHAT?"

Bulma's breathing had gotten very unsteady.

_Happy place…happy place…happy place…_

"Dad how dare you accuse Scatter of this! He thinks of her as a _sister_!" Trunks was yelling in a very authoritive voice.

"DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME BOY!"

"Vegeta please," Bulma said in between deep calming breaths.

He ignored her.

"FURTHERMORE, HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIS SIDE?"

Trunks was fuming with anger.

_How could dad accuse Scatter of something like this._

"If you haven't got solid proof, then ju…"

Vegeta raised his ki and Trunks ended his argument. Trunks scowled at his father.

"I'm sorry mom, but I'm not staying for dinner," he picked up his suitcase and walked to the door.

"Why don't you go talk to your sister…see if it's not true," Vegeta said in an icy tone, "or go look in her room. I think you'll find _his_ clothing and not to mention a huge hole in her wall."

Trunks turned back to his father, "I refuse to believe this."

Bulma took in a deep breath. As much as it pained her she spoke.

"It's true Trunks…your father isn't lying to you…" her voice trailed off.

Trunks' face fell. He knew his mother wouldn't lie. He looked at his father.

_How could Scatter do this? What was he thinking?_

He saw how angry his father was…it only made him just as angry.

_I'll kill him…_

He threw down his suitcase and walked outside. At first Bulma didn't realize what he was doing, until he levitated in the air.

"Trunks? What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

An evil smirk suddenly came across Vegeta's face.

"Trunks?" She saw that her son's fists were shaking and his hair was golden.

"If I'm not back before dinner…leave mine in the microwave."

"Trunks sweetie…don't do this..." She choked out.

"Trunks," Vegeta said firmly.

For a moment Bulma thought he was going to stop him…she was sadly mistaken.

"Make him suffer," the evil smirk made its way back to the prince's lips.

Trunks flew toward Scatter's house, full of brotherly rage.

_I'll rip him into so many pieces…they will need tweezers to pick him up!_

His face was full of rage. He had murder in his eyes.

_She's like his sister for Kami's sake! How could he do this? HOW DAREHE DO THIS! SHE'S MY BABY SISTER! I'LL KILL HIM!_

He dropped down in front of the house. He could hear Chichi yelling something…

_Coward…I bet he told his Chichi a sack of lies about this whole thing!_

He walked toward the door and rang the door bell. A wicked grin came to his handsome face.


	4. Friends No More

He rang the door bell and stood there waiting for someone to answer. After a few minutes…during which, he was about to blast the door down…Scatter came to the door. Trunks was startled at the appearance of his longtime friend. He had been ready to kill him, but Scatter looked like he should already be dead. Almost all of his body had been bruised. His lip was bleeding and he had a huge knot on his head.

"TRUNKS!" Scatter was in shock…

_Oh God…does he know…I bet Vegeta told him…uh oh…he's starting to look angry…_

"Scatter sweetie…oh hi Trunks," Chi chi said happily.

But then she suddenly furrowed her brow, "By the way Trunks, you tell that father of yours to take it easy on my Scatter the next time they train."

Trunks growled.

_I knew he lied to her. Normally I would save his ass and get him away from her so that she could go on thinking this crap was true, and save him the humiliation…but not today…not after this…_

"Oh," Trunks said through clenched teeth.

Scatter was starting to sweat.

_Dear Kami…he's going to rat me out…I just know it…_

"I'll be sure to do that Chi Chi…RIGHT AFTER I TELL HIM HOW HE LIED ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED! I AM SOOOO SURE HE'LL BE GLAD TO HEAR THAT!"

Chichi looked confused. Scatter looked like he was about to faint.

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF SCATTER! YOU DON'T SEE ME JUMPING IN BED WITH YOUR COUSIN! WHO IN HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE MY LITTLE SISTER'S INNOCENCE?"

He emphasized the word little. Scatter felt dizzy. Chichi fainted…and Trunks darted at Scatter like a bat out of hell. They went soaring through the air. Trunks sent Scatter right into a tree. He was standing over his '_friend'_.

"If you ever set foot near my sister or any of my family again…I swear…I won't be as kind as my father was…_I_won't let you live!" He said in an icy and murderous tone.

Scatter swallowed.

_Oh great…if only Vegeta hadn't beaten me as bad as he did…then I could at least defend myself._

"What do you have to say for yourself…friend?" The last word came out of him in an evil voice…one that someone wouldn't think Trunks possessed. He sounded so much like Vegeta, when he was on the enemy side, that it was scary.

"Trunks…listen…"

Trunks shot a blast at his head. He made it hit right beside it on purpose. He just wanted to shut him up. Not kill him…yet.

Scatter turned his face to look at the hole the ki blast had made.

_Just great…I never thought it would end like this…how ironic…_

"I just have one thing to say Scatter," He was scowling at his friend, "I will never forgive you for this…never. Friends don't sleep with other friends sisters!"

Scatter stared at him through his left eye. His right was swollen shut. He felt like his heart had just been ripped out of him. The same way he felt when he found out his mother wasn't coming back when the ship blew up.

"Oh gods Trunks…I'm sorry…I just…"

Trunks shot another blast beside Scatter's head.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK CLOWN?"

He sounded exactly like Vegeta. A tear formed in Scatter's eye.

"WHAT? ARE YOU GOING TO CRY? YEAH THAT'S IT SCATTER! CRY LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!"

Scatter was crying from heart break…rage…and fear, all at the same time. It was true, he and Bra had a few years difference in their ages. She was 18 and he was 23...that's only 5 years…however he happened to know for a fact that Vegeta was 5 years older that Bulma. But he and Bra's relationship hadn't started out like you would assume. About a year ago Scatter was involved in an accident that caused Scatter to lose his memory. During that time he and Bra hung out all the time. Bra wished she and Scatter could get together but she knew it wouldn't be fair to either one of them if she were to do it. Scatter later regained his memories but his feelings for Bra didn't fade unlike her. Bra had gone to a dance which Scatter happened to be chaperoning. He and Bra went back to her place and they fell asleep on the couch together. They awoke to an angry Vegeta. They then took off running away from the angry Saiyan Prince. He chased them from Capsule Corp to Marron's restaurant to the Lookout. They hid in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and began to fool around. They ended up sharing a kiss which angered Bra. They didn't speak for awhile. Bra and Pan went to a club and Bra became sick from drinking too much. Scatter found them in an alley with Bra holding her head in a trash can. He took care of her for the remainder of the night. From that point on Bra and Scatter became intimate.

_I should have known this would happen…_

Scatter's last thought was cut off by Trunks.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"Yeah…I'm…"

Trunks cut him short, "YOU BETTER BE! LISTEN SCATTER," He picked Scatter up by his arms, "Just do what I say and you won't have to die. DON'T COME NEAR MY SISTER OR ANYONE ELSE IN MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN!"

He sighed and let out a low growl.

"I won't kill you Scatter…unless you don't listen to what I said. I won't because there would be no honor in it." he dropped him and flew off.

Scatter coughed up some blood and pushed himself up.


	5. Must See Her

_Passion is the source of our finest moments, the joy of love, the clarity of hatred, and the ecstasy of grief. _

2 DAYS LATER

Scatter had eaten a senzu bean and his wounds had been healed. He was in his room staring at the ceiling.

_I don't get why it's such a big deal…people fall in love…and age just shouldn't matter._

He sighed and closed his eyes.

_I've got to see her again._

Scatter stood from his bed and got dressed.

_I have to figure out a way._

He looked at the clock. It was 8:00pm. If he could just somehow get into contact with her. Vegeta or Trunks would most likely sense him if he tried to sneak in. Unless…

12:00 MIDNIGHT

Scatter had waited until Vegeta and everyone else in the house had fallen asleep. Bra was asleep too, but he was going to wake her. He flew in through the window. Bra was lying on her stomach asleep. He walked over and sat himself down on the bed. He shook her shoulder lightly.

"Bra," He whispered.

"Hnn," she turned over and rubbed her eyes, "Scatter?" She sat up in surprise.

She threw her arms around his neck, "SCATTER!"

He put his hand over her mouth, "Bra please," he whispered, "I don't have a death wish…please be quiet."

She giggled, "Sorry baby," She kissed his cheek.

He smirked, "Come on Bra, let's get out of here."

Bra ran her hands through his hair. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"What do you say Bra? Let's go somewhere that we can talk."

She nodded and stood from the bed.

"Just let me change."

Scatter rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about it. Let's get out of here before some one notice that I'm here."

They flew to a field not far from Scatter's house. They were sitting in the grass looking up at the stars.

"Me, Gohan and Goten used to come here sometimes and train." Scatter said with a sigh.

Bra snuggled closer to her boyfriend's chest.

She kissed his neck, "What do you think is going to happen to us Scatter?"

He held her tighter to him, "I'm not sure…" He stroked her back.

She giggled.

"What?" Scatter asked with a curious smile.

"Oh," giggled again, "I was just thinking about what my papa said."

"Hmph…" He scowled.

"Oh Scatter, don't be mad at daddy…he can't help it…"

"Yeah well…"

She sighed, "He finally talked to me yesterday."

"What did he have to say?" he asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"He came in to talk to me about…you…" her voice trailed.

"And this makes you giggle?" He asked with a bit of annoyance.

"Well it's just what he said reminds me of along time ago."

"What was that?" he kissed her forehead.

"Well it reminded me of when I was little and he gave me the 'birds and the bees talk'."

Scatter smirked, "That's a bit hard to imagine."

She giggled, "Yeah and you wouldn't believe what he told me."

"What?"

"Well when he gave me the talk…it was really hard for him…he said 'Bra, girls are birds.'"

Scatter laughed, "Birds huh?"

"Yeah and he said that men are bees."

Scatter chuckled, "Sounds like what Kakarot told me."

She laughed, "Well not all of it will."

"What else did he say?" Scatter was finding it funny to imagine Vegeta giving his young daughter this talk.

Bra giggled and proceeded to tell him the story.


	6. Lightning Strikes and The Thunder Rolls

Suddenly there was a flash of lighting, it came out of nowhere. It surprised Scatter and Bra, they didn't have time to react. The lightning hit both of them. Scatter was much stronger than Bra, so it didn't effect him as badly. He felt numb but other than that he was alright. He looked over at Bra…she wasn't breathing…

"BRA!" he yelled in complete horror.

_Oh kami…she's not breathing…what do I do…_

He picked her up and touched his forehead. Nothing happened. He couldn't focus enough to use instant transmission or the lightning really messed him up. He took to the air and flew to the nearest hospital. When they landed in front of West City Hospital he felt like he was about to faint. He had never felt like this, the lightning must have really messed him up.

"Come on Bra, hang in there."

He ran in the door. Automatically a nurse ran over and not long after Bra was in a hospital bed and hooked to a respirator. Scatter sat across from her in a very uncomfortable chair. The nurse came walking in.

"We've notified her parents. They should be here shortly."

Scatter took in a nervous breathe, and the nurse left the room.

_Vegeta will kill me for sure…_

He leaned back in the chair and after 10 minutes he dozed off. About 6 minutes after that Bulma and Vegeta walked into the room with Trunks. Bulma became very nervous. Her daughter was in coma and her husband and son were looking at Scatter like they were about to rip his head off.

"Please Vegeta…show some respect for your daughter. Let him sleep…"

Vegeta furrowed his brow and turned to his daughter.

"Can't…we give her a senzu bean or something?" His voice was full of concern, "If she dies…we can't wish her back…" His voice cracked.

Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Everything will be fine Geta," She kissed his cheek.

Trunks was starring a hole through the sleeping Scatter.

"He was hit with the lightning also," The nurse called from behind him.

Bulma and Vegeta turned toward the nurse. Vegeta looked at Scatter and then turned to the concerned nurse.

"I suppose he wasn't injured as badly?" he questioned her.

"Well we wouldn't know…he insists on staying in here with her. He won't allow us to test him," she sighed, "However it must not be as bad because…well he isn't in coma…" She let out another sigh.

Trunks turned his head toward the nurse, "Is she going to be alright?"

"Well…I wish I could say yes to that…but I'm not sure of the answer. I'm terribly sorry."

Bulma began to sob into her hands. Trunks was holding his sister's limp hand. He looked at his mother with concern and a tear in his eye. Vegeta was standing beside his wife. He looked across, to Scatter.

_Low class scum…_

His thoughts were interrupted by his wife's sobs. The nurse gave a concerned look and the left the room to give them some privacy. Vegeta moved closer to his wife and held her against his chest.

"Shut up woman," He said it softly. He didn't mean it in a rude way. He just wasn't good at comforting people.

Scatter awoke with a yawn. Trunks automatically turned his angry eyes to the Saiyan.


	7. Being Calm for Bra's Sake

"AH! V..Vegeta…" Scatter was startled at the people in the room.

Vegeta growled angrily at the young man. Bulma pulled herself from his arms and looked him in the face.

"Vegeta, you and Trunks need to calm down!"

Trunks scowled at Scatter, "What did I say about coming near my family?" He growled.

Bulma could only stared in horror.

"This is your fault," he said icily, "You just had to see her again didn't you! You just had to ignore what I said!"

"TRUNKS!" Came a forceful voice.

Bulma gasped at her husbands firm and authorities tone.

"Leave him be," Vegeta and Trunks were staring each other in the eyes.

"WHAT? FATHER…"

Vegeta interrupted him, "Scatter…Go ask the nurse to get my daughter some warm blankets…she's got chill bumps, she's cold."

Scatter nodded. He couldn't believe his ears.

_So maybe he's not going to kill me…or either he's going to do it later…_

He got up and went to get the blankets.

"What was that?" Trunks asked, very angry with his father.

Bulma's jaw had dropped and she was staring at her husbands in awe.

"Do not question me son," he walked over to the left side of his daughter. Trunks was sitting on the right looking at his father with narrow eyes. Bulma sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her unconscious daughter's pail face.

"Here," Scatter was in the doorway with two warm sheets.

Vegeta stood from his chair and walked over to the son of Raditz.

"Now…leave. I won't kill you…I want to…but I won't. Don't question me as to why. Just leave before I change my mind."

Scatter handed him the sheets…but he didn't turn to leave, instead he looked Vegeta straight in the eyes.

"No," He said firmly.

"What?" Trunks asked through clenched teeth.

Bulma bit her lips and took in a deep breath.

"I'm not going to repeat myself boy." Vegeta furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes.

"Neither am I Vegeta," Scatter crossed his arms. "I blame myself for what happened to Bra. If I hadn't asked her to come with me to the field…then this wouldn't have happened," The pain in his eyes was obvious…and the look of hurt, and concern for Bra was written all over his face.

"Look boy…"

Scatter cut him short, "I'm not a boy, I'm a man…remember Vegeta." Sarcasm was plain in his voice.

Vegeta scowled, "How dare you defy me?"

Scatter didn't falter. He stood his ground, "I'm not moving from this spot."

Trunks walked over beside his father, "We'll just see about that," He said with venom in his tone.

"Go ahead, kill me." Scatter challenged them both.

Bulma was about to interrupt when the nurse came walking up behind Scatter.

"Is everything alright?"

Scatter didn't turn, instead he just said in his firmest tone, "Everything's fine."

She bowed and walked away.

Vegeta was about to say something when the machines hooked to Bra started to beep….


	8. Not if I get there first

The beeping filled the room, and all of the people in it with fear. The doctors and nurses came running in.

"Move," The doctor ordered Vegeta.

Vegeta growled and was about to tell the doctor that he couldn't tell him what to do, but Bulma hushed him. Scatter was standing behind Bulma, and Vegeta. Trunks was at the foot of the bed.

"What's going on?" Scatter asked in a nervous voice, "Is she alright?"

"I'm losing her heart beat!" the doctor said, "On my count…1...2...3!" They shocked her with the defibrillators.

Bulma began to cry and Trunks fainted. Vegeta looked nervous, "What are you doing?"

"Sir it is necessary that we do this," The doctor stated as they shocked her again.

"For Kami's sake, she was hit by lightning! Don't you think she's been shocked enough?" He was pissed.

It was obvious that Vegeta had on idea what they were trying to do. Bulma's sobs grew louder.

"You are tearing my wife's nerves to pieces! Stop shocking my daughter!"

The nurse's eyes grew wide, the doctor looked irritated. He was trying to save her life and the father was ordering him around.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room."

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO LEAVE!" He was royally ticked.

"Sir you can leave on your own…or I will call for security."

Scatter looked from Vegeta to the doctor.

_Poor guy… he has no idea who he's messing with…Vegeta's about to rip his head off._

5 MINUTES LATER

Everyone was outside the room. Bulma was sitting in a chair, Vegeta stood beside her with his arms crossed. Trunks leaned against the wall staring at Scatter, who was leaned against the wall in front of the Briefs family.

IN THE ROOM WITH BRA

The doctor was giving her CPR, the nurse stood there holding the heart defibrillators. They were having no success, so the doctor took the defibrillators and shocked her once more. They were having no effect on the half-Saiyan's body. They continued to do C.P.R. That also wasn't having any effect. The doctor decided it was too late for her. He sighed. He didn't want to have to do this but he had to. He walked out into the hall where the others were standing. Bulma took one look at the doctor and began to cry.

"I'm sorry but your daughter has passed on."

Anger built up inside of Vegeta and Trunks. They both began to clinch their fists. Trunks looked over at Scatter. Scatter thought quickly.

"Not if I get there first." Scatter said as he touched his forehead with his index and middle fingers and disappeared. The doctor looked in shock at what he just witnessed.

"Damn coward." Vegeta said.

"What did he mean by getting there first?" Bulma asked.


	9. Equivalent Exchange

Trunks shrugged. "I don't know but the only place he is going to be soon is the next…" Trunks stopped and realized what Scatter meant. Scatter was going to King Yama's Palace. He wasn't sure why but he knew that's where he was headed.

Scatter appeared in front of King Yama's huge desk. Bra had just gotten there too.

"_Perfect timing."_

Bra looked at him with a confused look on her face. Scatter looked at her then looked back at King Yama.

"What is it, Scatter?" King Yama demanded.

"King Yama, sir. I demand that you do not allow Bra Briefs to pass through here. I want you to send her back to the physical plane to live her life as if she never died at all."

"I can't do that. Besides, why would I want to? She died. That's all there is to it."

"Have you ever heard of equivalent exchange?"

King Yama nodded. Bra now knew what Scatter was up to.

"I'm willing to exchange my life for hers."

King Yama pondered a moment. "Agreed. I will allow it."

"Scatter no!" Bra protested.

"Bra it's alright. It's for the best. You go on and live your life. I want you to continue living, find a good husband, have kids and grow old together. Make your family proud." Tears streamed down Bra's face. It sounded as if Scatter was trying not to cry. He leaned over and kissed Bra on the forehead. Bra's halo disappeared and one appeared over Scatter's head. "Good bye, Bra. I love you." He turned back to King Yama. "Send her back now."

"Scatter, I love yo…." Bra was cut off by her fading from the room.

Moments later she awoke in the hospital bed. "SCATTER! DON'T LEAVE ME."

Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks were in the room. Trunks and Bulma were crying and Vegeta was trying hard not to. They were startled by Bra's scream.

"BRA!" Bulma said as she hugged her daughter. Vegeta and Trunks were in awe. Bra began to cry.

"What happened?" Trunks asked.

"Scatter appeared and took my place. He ordered King Yama to send me back and to keep him." She said while choking on tears. She looked to her father. "Daddy, I killed him."

"Bra, you didn't kill him. It was his time to go." Bra began to cry even harder.

The door to the room opened. In walked Krillin, 18, and Marron. Marron ran over to Bra.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

Bra withdrew her gaze from her mother and turned to Marron, "Yeah…I'm just fine but Scatter isn't." Bra said choking back tears. Krillin and 18 approached Bulma.

"What happened?" Krillin asked with a furrowed brow.

Bulma looked at her daughter, "A lot…a lot happened Krillin."

18 crossed her arms, "Well I don't mean to pry, but…what's going on?"

"You guys may want to sit down," she said to Krillin and his family.

They agreed and each of them took a seat.

"What's wrong?" Krillin asked

"Scatter's dead. Bra died of a lightning strike and Scatter intercepted her at King Yama's place and took Bra's place up there."

Bra continued to cry.

"I can't believe Scatter did that." Marron said.

"What about Scatter?" Gohan asked.

He had just walked in the door with his family. Pan walked over to Bra. Videl and Gohan walked over to Krillin, 18, and Bulma.

"What about Scatter?" asked Videl.

Bulma looked at Bra.Krillin, 18, and Marron looked at each other. They already knew of this shocking news…and were finding it…well it was a lot to take in.

Gohan leaned against the wall, and Videl sat in a chair beside 18 and Bulma. Everyone else in the room was standing.

"Scatter's dead. He gave his life so that Bra could have hers back."

"What do you mean, have hers back?" Videl asked.

"She was struck by lightning and died from it. Scatter showed up at King Yama's palace and took her place up there. He gave his life so that she could live."

The new arrivals were also in shock. Bra put her head in her hands. Bulma embraced her daughter.

"I can't believe this." Gohan said.

"Can't believe what?" Okara asked as she, Leeta, Ion, Camino, Chi Chi and Goten walked into the room.

Bra began to speak up even though she was still choking back tears. Gohan held his hand up to stop Bra from speaking.

"I'll tell them." He said. "There is no easy way to say this but Scatter's dead." The rest of them stumbled in shock. They couldn't believe that their friend of so many years has died. Their friend, their comrade…their brother.

"How?" Okara asked trying to be strong.

"Bra died from a lightning strike. Scatter showed up at King Yama's palace and took Bra's place. So instead of Bra dying, Scatter's life force was transferred into Bra's body so that she could live. We can't even wish him back. He's gone forever." Gohan concluded. Leeta put her arms around Okara and Ion put his arms around the two of them.


	10. Goodbye, Scatter

Scatter wondered around the Grand Kai's planet. He was looking for King Kai, hoping that he'd get some training while he was up here. He was turning out like his uncle Kakarot by the minute. He finally found King Kai. He was with Bubbles and Gregory.

"Hey King Kai." Scatter yelled.

"Scatter? So you gave your life for the one you love and you want to train under me?"

"How did you know?" Scatter said in surprise.

"I'm a Kai. We don't have anything else to do other than watch the living."

"Fair enough." Scatter said.

"Alright then. Well, we're going to give you some training that will allow you to do what only Goku can do." King Kai said. Scatter smirked.

ON EARTH

Bra lied in her hospital bed, drenching the pillow with her tears. Bulma was the only one to stay behind. The others had left to do their own little mourning for Scatter. It was decided that there would be a service held for Scatter in a few days.

The next few days passed quickly. The day of the service was a dark and gloomy day. It was overcast and rainy. The group gathered around a tomb. It was next to Goku's tomb from when he died against Cell. They all lined up to lay a rose on top of the grave. Vegeta stood off in the distance next to a tree. Trunks stood in front of Bra. He turned around to see that his sister was in a trance. Bra just stared into nothingness as she remembered all the times she had with Scatter. The first time they met, the first time they hung out, the first kiss, etc. She remembered the last time she saw him, which was at the Check In Station. He stood determined in his orange gi that he got from Master Roshi. She saw a halo form above his head and the sad but sure look he had in his eyes when she returned to her body. Bra was the last to lay a rose on the grave.

"Good bye, Scatter." She said as a tear fell from her face and absorbed into the ground.

_It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow empty rooms shuttered and dank. Without passion we'd be truly dead._


End file.
